1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat lifting apparatus wherein the same permits selective and convenience of lifting of a commode seat in a sanitary and convenient relationship therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commode seat lifting arrangements have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore however such arrangements have been of a unitary purpose or of a construction limiting their application for in combination with the associated commode seat. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,582 to GIALLOURAKIS wherein a planar seat member is mounted to a bottom surface of an associated commode seat wherein the planar member is of a configuration limiting manual grasping to the top and bottom surfaces thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,246 to DEBARGAS et al sets forth a commode seat handle arranged for ease of mounting to a bottom surface of an associated commode seat further including a deodorant cake mounted therefrom extending into the commode organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,907 to VAUGHAN et al sets forth a commode seat handle arranged for mounting to a bottom surface of a commode seat utilizing a plurality of components to provide a support base for mounting of the handle exteriorly of the commode seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 273,128 and 288,471 to RODDICK and GLADSTONE respectively provide handles for use and securement to associated commode seats for their lifting.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved commode seat lifting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.